


I'm Eating Nutella and Tumblr Might Delete my Blog

by PeskyCheeseCake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Hate to Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One Shot Collection, Sex, theres..... so many AUs man i cant name them all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeskyCheeseCake/pseuds/PeskyCheeseCake
Summary: Tumblr is this close to deleting my writing side-blog, so I'm going to start putting my Brainy-related minifics on this website instead. Basically, a bunch of (mostly shipping) related Brainy minifics of various lengths and various different AUs. Summaries at the beginning of each chapter. Open to requests (even NSFW ones).





	1. Chapter 1

A prompt from tumblr user aquaanimus: "Anything Brainy and Kara ❤ Maybe Brainy waking from a nightmare? Comforting required beyond a mere cuddle."

* * *

“Brainy?  _Brainy? Brainy!_ ”

He wakes up. “Hello, Kara.”

Memories of his nightmare come back up. He’s still shaking slightly, and he’s in a cold sweat, his plaid blanket twisted near his feet. He pulls it back up, and he stops shivering. He blushes; Kara invited him to sleep in her bed instead of her pullout couch for the night, and  _this_ is how he spends his first night?

She sits up and turns the bedside lamp on. “You were shaking and whispering in your sleep.”

“I was having a nightmare,” Brainy says. “Do not worry, I usually get those.”

She looks sad for him. “I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

Brainy pauses. He does sort of want to share, but his decision to tell her about his family might hurt the future. “I was having a nightmare about my mother abandoning me as a child.”

Kara’s face is overwhelmed with sadness and grief for him. “Oh, my gosh.”

Brainy has no idea how to talk about this. He turns her lamp off. “Goodnight.” He pulls his blanket back over himself and lays down.

“ _Hey_!”

Kara turns the lamp back on and gently touches his shoulder. “Brainy! Wait a second! Is that why you said that to Nia on Thanksgiving dinner?”

Brainy turns around. “Yes. Perhaps I should go back to sleeping on the couch, so I may not wake you. I tend to move around a lot in my sleep, and I have been told it is distracting.”

“Brainy.” She helps him sit up. “You don’t  _have_  to tell me, but, I know it helps to talk about that kinda stuff with someone.”

Brainy fidgets, playing with the frayed edge of his blanket, not looking Kara in the eyes. “I should not say too much, so it does not affect my future. But I will admit, that my mother… She… S- She…”

Kara strokes his hair. “Brainy, it’s okay. I’m here.”

Brainy hugs his arms; he didn’t realize he’d been shaking. “She abandoned me the day I was born. But she spent just enough time with me in the hospital to try to kill me.” He’s only glad he keeps himself from crying, but Kara can hear the sadness in his voice, and see it in his eyes despite his efforts to look away from her.

Kara just hugs him. “I’m so sorry. That’s terrible.”

“I know.” Brainy accepts the hug, and embraces her in return. “To be honest, I have not thought about her in a long time, but what Nia said that day, it sort of disturbed me.”

Kara remembers how little he ate at dinner. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay? A-Are you safe? That sounds serious.”

Brainy pulls apart from her. “I am fine. And she cannot hurt me anymore. The last time I have heard, she is in Coluan prison. I have chosen not to see her since she abandoned me.” A part of him wants to mention how he was raised by robots, but he felt like he was beginning to overshare. “I can assure you that she will not be bothering me, but sometimes, someone says something that just… brings up my memory of that day.”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Kara says. “I promise I’ll keep you safe while you’re here, Brainy.”

“I can take care of myself just fine, but I greatly appreciate you saying that. It means a lot.” He bites his lip, when he pulls apart from her. “Um, Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“I do not think I can go back to sleep.”

Kara squeezes his hand lightly. “Well, lucky for you, it’s almost time for my midnight snack. Why don’t we go on the couch and watch some movies while I make all the microwave popcorn I have? Have ourselves a mini-party.”

Kara helps him out of bed, putting his blanket over his shoulders as the two make their way to her living room, Brainy feeling warm and cared for, with her arm around his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara taking Brainy to her bed to sleep, instead of the couch.

“I cannot sleep.”

Kara looks over at Brainy, laying down beside her. “I’m sorry, do you want to sleep somewhere else?”

Brainy shakes his head. “No, the couch is fine. I usually have troubles falling asleep.”

Kara takes to brushing his hair back from his face. She wants to comment on how his image inducer is still on, but she decides against it. “What usually helps you fall asleep back home?”

Brainy thinks. “Usually, I fall asleep while I am up for several days, working on an invention or repairs.”

Kara laughs. “I’m not letting you work yourself so hard you pass out.”

Brainy just nods. “Perhaps you have some sleeping pills?”

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t really need them.” She smiles. “Let me try something, okay?”

“Um, okay, but may I ask-  _oh!_ ”

Brainy suddenly finds himself in Kara’s strong arms, feeling surprisingly weightless as she carries him, blanket and all, to her bedroom. He feels his face grow warm; this is the closest their faces have gotten since they’d met, and her hair actually tickles his face as she carefully guides him to her bed.

“Oh?”

“Something wrong?” Kara sets him down on the side of the bed, and he sits up, wrapping his blanket around himself. “If you don’t want to sleep in my bed with me, you can just say so.”

“U-Um, no, I find the idea of sleeping beside another person would be very refreshing, after spending most nights at the DEO isolated.” Brainy fiddles with the blanket in his hands. “But, do you really find the thought of me sleeping beside you…. How should I put this… appropriate?”

“Of course it is,” Kara says, crawling into bed beside him. “I thought maybe you just felt lonely on the couch. Is this better?”

Brainy has to admit that her plush, large bed is much nicer than the stiffer couch. “This is definitely much better.” He lays down, finally, and turns to face Kara. “I do not like the bed much in the DEO room Alex assigned for me.” He cuddles into his blanket as Kara pulls the bigger, softer blanket over the two of them. “I… I miss my old bed, back in the Legion headquarters. I never really felt that lonely there, since I could always hear my teammates while they were awake, talking or eating or watching television.” He notes the confusion on Kara’s face. “My sleep schedule is awful, even in the 31st century.”

Kara laughs. “Well, here’s to trying to fix it?” She holds his hand. “You know Alex keeps complaining about you nearly falling asleep during lunch break. So, let’s see if this works out?”

“Okay,” Brainy says, and soon, Kara’s asleep.

Brainy shifts a bit, and wonders how Kara can possibly fall asleep like that. Still, as he looks at her, snoring softly into her pillow, he feels a lot better than he has in the past couple of months, and closes his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from tumblr user cyclone-rachel: "oh no, Brainy being so nervous to go outside after his image inducer turns off"

“You haven’t eaten in  _three days_?”

Brainy flinches a bit at her outburst, and he knows several other agents turn to glance at them, though quickly look back to avoid getting scorned by her.

Brainy blinks, looking down at his hands instead of at Alex. “Well, Coluans have less need for consuming food as humans do, and Coluans can actually go up to  _seven_ days without feeling the ill effects of starvation-“

“Okay!” Alex stops him with a hand gesture. “Okay, fine. But, Brainy, we’ve dealt with Coluans before. I know for a  _fact_  Coluans are supposed to eat daily.”

“That is, um, a common misconception.” The loud growling from his stomach could not have been more poorly-timed.

Alex just purses her lips. “Brainy, are you feeling okay? Are you sick?”

“I am perfectly healthy.”

Alex’s gaze softens, and she pulls him aside to an emptier corridor. “Is this because of… what happened at the pizza place?”

Brainy looks up at her. “Going outside was a mistake. I should have known not to go outside, even  _with_  my image inducer, after what happened at the Piggly Wiggly. I consider myself  _very fortunate_  I got myself out of that mess when I went to buy those pizzas, and that was mostly thanks to Nia Nal.”

Alex brushes his hair back. “Brainy, I know, it’s scary for you right now, but you can’t just hide in the DEO forever.”

Brainy sighs. “I just think I need a bit of time in the safety of the DEO for a while, until this blows over. And to be honest, I have lost my appetite.”

Once again his own stomach betrays him with another loud growl, and Alex smiles.

“I understand,” Alex says. “If you’re really too scared to leave the DEO by yourself, I’ll get you some food until you’re feeling better.”

“That is not necessary-“

Alex only laughs when his stomach growls  _again_ , as if begging for food. “I think it is. Okay, I’m gonna go get us some food for our lunch break. What do you want?”

“ _Anything_ but pizza.”

Alex pats his shoulder. She turns to go… but stops herself. She turns back around and faces Brainy again. “Wait, Brainy.”

Brainy stands there, his hands behind his back. “Yes, Director Danvers?”

“Kara and I are planning on having a rom-com movie night tonight at her apartment,” Alex says. “We’re ordering a bunch of Chinese food and, you know, it’s just going to be a fun little sleep-over.”

She can tell Brainy has no idea what a  _rom-com_ is, but he just nods. “I see.”

“I want you to come over and watch some 21st century movies with us,” Alex says. “You know, stay over at her apartment the whole night, get to know Kara outside of just the DEO, it’ll be fun. And it’ll just be the three of us, so there won’t be another  _incident_  like last time. What do you say?”

Brainy thinks it over- and he smiles. Alex notices that it’s the first time he’s smiled in three days. “I would love to join you two.”

As he walks back to his desk, and Alex walks out to the parking lot, she notes that this might be the first time in three months Brainy’s been genuinely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW- UNDER 18 DO NOT READ) Prompt from tumblr user cyclone-rachel: "Winn and Brainy waking up drunk and nekkid next to each other," combined with "Alex and Kara finding out about Winn and Brainy being fuck buddies."

Winn wakes up with a pounding headache that only gets worse when he opens his eyes and looks directly outside of his apartment window.

Still, though, he wakes up with the tiniest of a smile creeping up. He’d gotten one too many drinks at the bar with his DEO friends, and ended up flirting with an equally-tipsy stranger with soft lips and fluffy hair. It didn’t take them long to sneak away from the bar with nobody noticing, and back to Winn’s apartment for privacy.

It’s there when the two started to rip each other’s clothes off, and Winn had climbed on top of this stranger. He made sure to make this an impactful night, and the stranger’s moans only encouraged Winn to keep at it at least two more times, before Winn found himself down on the bed, rocked back and forth underneath the handsome stranger. Winn has no idea how long the two had been at it for, but all he knows is that it was some damn good sex.

And then he notices they’re still sleeping beside him.

Their face is turned away from him, though Winn notices the blanket’s only at his waist, and Winn gets to see well-muscled shoulders and back.

Winn finds himself wanting to put his lips on that beautiful brown skin of his. He pulls the blanket off, noticing he’s still totally naked, and runs his hand up and down the stranger’s side. “Morning. Up for some coffee?”

Winn can see the person stirring a bit, letting out a discontent moan as he stretches his arms out in front of him.

“Hey, um, you were good.” Winn laughs softly, stroking the stranger’s hair. “Why don’t we exchange numbers so we can do this again sometime? If you’re up for it.”

The stranger whirls around, and suddenly Winn is looking into all too familiar black eyes. Brainy’s black eyes to be specific.

They scream.

-

“So, last night?” Winn asks the next day after work.

“Never happened,” Brainy confirms. “I mean, it did indeed happen, but I will not tell another person that we did that, nor will I continue doing said activity with you.”

“Great. Perfect.” Winn elbows his side lightly. “Let’s just make sure we don’t drink too much this time, okay?”

“Okay.”

-

They end up together anyway, though Winn isn’t sure how much of that was because of the alcohol, even if he did blame it the morning after he woke up to Brainy snuggled into his side.

(Though if he’s completely honest with himself, he knows he’s only had one drink that wasn’t so alcoholic in the first place, and Brainy hadn’t gotten drunk at all.)

-

By the third time their supposed tipsiness was more of a running gag than an actual alibi they had to excuse the fact that this is their third week of ending up sleeping together at Winn’s apartment.

And by then there’s less aggression as they become intimate. Winn learns quickly that Brainy’s never had sex before, but lucky for him, he’s a fast learner, and starts to impress Winn. It’s sort of cute how Brainy cuddles into him now in his sleep, his head on Winn’s chest, his arms snuggling him close, snoring softy.

Brainy’s still awake after a particularly exhausting bit of exercise between them. “Winslow, does this mean we are dating, or what would the term for such a relationship be called in this century?”

Winn thinks about it as he strokes Brainy’s hair. “Um, no, we’re not dating. I’d call us… fuck buddies.”

Brainy just nods, giving Winn a kiss on the neck before falling asleep.

-

One day Kara and Alex walk in on the two and Winn knows he’s been very lucky so far.

It was pretty hard to think of a way for them to explain themselves. Winn just wearing a towel, Brainy in a bath robe, in a dark, candle-lit room with slow music playing. It didn’t help that when they walked in, Brainy was kissing his neck up and down.

“We bring you pizza and come back to this,” Alex mutters, looking at the ground as Brainy puts a robe around Winn. “Care to explain?”

Winn’s speechless.

Kara puts the pizzas down. “H-How long? How long have you two been dating?”

Of course Brainy has to open his big mouth, now that they’re exposed. “Oh, no, we are not dating. I believe Winslow has referred to our type of relationship as fuck buddies.”

Winn wishes she had just jumped out the window when he had the chance, as Kara and Alex just stare at the two in total disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW- UNDER 18 DO NOT READ) Prompt from tumblr user cyclone-rachel: "Brainy walking in on Winn jacking off (possibly because of him)."

It just wasn’t  _fair_.

Winn’s in his bed tonight, and of all people,  _he’s_ the one stuck babysitting Brainy until they set him up with a proper room at the DEO. And worst of all, he’s wearing that dumb image inducer, so now he gets to see him all dark and handsome. Though Brainy seemed totally oblivious to just how  _hot_  he is, when he stripped down to his briefs right in front of Winn to change into his old pajamas.

Winn groaned, tossing his head back on his pillows. It wasn’t  _fair._  This twelfth-level pain in his ass is annoying him with dumb useless trivia about the future, and now he’s frustrating him sexually as well?

Winn blushes. He sent Brainy to sleep on his couch, and the last time he saw him, he looked fast asleep. He took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers. He’s sure Brainy’s a heavy sleeper, so he’ll probably have some privacy, right?

He pulls just his length out, licking his hand, and beginning to squeeze and pull. God, he’d love to have Brainy here on the bed with him right now. He knows he’d never, but the thought of it makes him aroused.

He smiles. In his fantasy, Brainy strokes him, pets him, kisses him gently. Winn likes the idea of Brainy treating him  _nicely_  for once.

Winn’s blush falters a bit. Okay, that’s not totally fair. He’s sure Brainy’s trying to be nice in his own weird way. But he is definitely  _not_  trying hard enough.

He continues, liking the thought of him surprising Brainy from behind with kisses to his neck and back. He smiled at the thought of Brainy laughing and squirming in his grip.

He liked the idea of him suddenly lifting his shirt up. He’d tease him, making fun of his skinny little torso and tiny butt (which Winn may or may not have been staring at while the two had set up Brainy’s temporary bed on the couch).

Winn’s reached his climax, all too soon, and he finds little puddles of white stuff on his stomach. “ _Brainy_ …”

Winn let himself relish in his orgasm, though a tiny voice broke him out of it.

“Um, Winslow?”

Winn looks up, and Brainy’s at the doorway.

Oh God.

Brainy’s right in front of him, and Winn’s almost completely naked, legs wide open, his ass and dick in full view, with cum still dripping down on his bare body. Like an idiot, he forgets there’s blankets around him, and instead he sits up quickly, using his cum-free hand to cover what little of his crotch he can. Though, he quickly thinks, this is probably even  _worse,_  as now there’s cum sliding down his body, and his bare chest is on full-display.

Brainy’s blushing. “Um, you called?”

Winn clamps his legs shut, and throws a pillow at him.

“Understandable; goodnight.” Brainy rushes out and slams the door shut behind him.

Winn covers his face with a pillow, wishing he could  _die_  right then and there.

Oh, God, Brainy’s never gonna forget that. Of course he wouldn’t, with his stupid twelfth-level intellect mind.

Winn groaned. For the first time, he actually wants to get to the 31st century  _sooner_ just to get away from this humiliation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW) Prompt from tumblr user cyclone-rachel: "Brainy going down on Kara, and being surprised by how much Kara enjoys herself."

Every attempt he makes to touch Kara gets him laughter.

For a second, he thinks he’s doing something wrong. Or perhaps she’s laughing at his body. He doesn’t want to think it’s the latter, though the former isn’t any better. He pulls apart from her. “Is something wrong? I-I mean, am _I_ doing something wrong?”

Kara brushes her hair from her face. “Nothing’s wrong. I-I think I’m just nervous, a little bit.”

“Oh.” Brainy thinks. If she’s nervous, perhaps they should postpone their first time pleasuring each other. But the way her pupils are expanded, her arms still pulling him close, he thinks there’s still a chance she wants to continue. “If you want to stop, you should say so.”

Kara shakes her head. “I don’t wanna stop. I wanna be with you.”

Brainy nods, and continues kissing her neck. He thinks. If Kara is nervous, he needs to work on making sure this is the best possible experience for her. He cannot be satisfied with himself if he’s bad at sex, and especially not if he’s disappointed the most beautiful woman he’s ever met. He’s done research, of course, looking through Earth magazines and online articles to know what works and what doesn’t. If he’s going to be doing something so intimate with the person he loves, he has to be prepared _somehow_. Though now that knowledge is being put to the test, and he’s nervous about meeting her expectations, assuming she has any. There’s only a 0.3 percent chance that Kara would kick him out of the bed, though for some reason, that doesn’t really calm him down.

Slowly, he helps her lay down on her bed. He’s totally nude at this point, and Kara’s still in her bra and underwear. He touches her chest as he kisses her, and as she kisses back, he slowly runs his hand down her chest, then to her stomach, feeling her abs.

God, she’s beautiful. All he wants right now is to make her feel good. He fiddles a bit with the waist of her underwear, wondering if she’s ready.

Though by the way she instantly guides his hand under her panties and down to her private skin, he can make a pretty good guess.

He plays with her skin, feeling her groan into the kiss as her hands dig into his waist. At times, he teasingly inserts a finger or two inside of her, and she writhes on the bed in pleasure.

 _I can do this_ , Brainy thinks after a while, as he grabs another of Kara’s pillows and puts it below her waist. _And more importantly, Kara_ wants _me to do this._

He licks his blue lips, as Kara gets into position below him. God, she’s beautiful with her golden hair perfectly framing her face. With trembling hands, he slips her underwear off and tosses them on her bureau. She teasingly clamps her legs shut, giggling as he touches her thighs.

He opens her legs, exposing her pinkish flower to him. He thinks of all of the tips he read online, thankful that he did his research before attempting to take their relationship physically, and begins to work her with his tongue.

He starts slowly, his warm tongue licking her up and down gently, and sucking on her soft skin. He heard her moan, and it gave him the courage to continue. Every moan tells him he’s doing good- which surprises him, as he’s never done this with anyone before. The smell of her arousal made him feel strangely warm, especially around his stomach.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair, and he decided it was time to put his hands to good use; he caressed her butt, feeling around, and she squirmed in his grip. As his fingers brushed up against her smooth skin, she jerked her hips forward.

He’d accidentally licked her clitoris, but he was in no way complaining. He flickered his tongue against it, and Kara’s cute moans encouraged him to suck on her. He could feel her twitching, her hips jerking slightly, as if she’s trying to stop herself from moving.

And suddenly, there’s a liquid all over his lips, as Kara lets out a surprised, though pleased, shriek. Her entire body seems to be shaking as she reaches her climax. He continues while Kara shouts, and tastes something sweet in his mouth. Once she’s quiet and limp again, he stops.

“S-Sorry, I just, I came,” Kara says, when Brainy looks up at her. “Nobody’s ever done that to me before.”

“And I have never done that on anyone before,” Brainy admits, as he crawls over to be beside her. “How was it?”

“Great,” Kara says, sounding out-of-breath. She kisses him, and Brainy notices how by her body language, she still seems to be quite aroused. “Let me return the favor.”

And somehow, Brainy’s still the nervous one in this situation. He didn’t calculate the odds of this happening; he didn’t _think_ to do so. If he was being honest with himself, he only really thought about making Kara feel good tonight. “Oh? Do you really want to?”

And to his immense surprise, but great please, now Kara’s the one pushing him down on the bed, as she crouches above him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr user cyclone-rachel: "Brainy getting sick, and Kara snuggling him."

Brainy goes to his DEO-assigned room after work with a strange feeling in his throat and stomach. He thinks little of it, choosing instead to look up the list of movies Kara gave him, because, according to her, were _just_ as important as the ‘classics’.

He’s halfway through streaming _10 Things I Hate About You_ when he starts feeling warm. But… also cold? His shirt is cold. How did that happen?

He takes it off and finds it’s rather wet. Disgusted, he realizes he’s been sweating. How is this possible? It’s not warm in his room. Wait, how is he sweating if he’s _cold_?

Thoughts fly through his head, but he finds that he’s never experienced the strangeness of somehow being both hot _and_ cold at the same time.

He panics for a split second, thinking somehow that the plague from his time somehow reached him, before immediately correcting himself and realizing these aren’t the symptoms of the AI plague. He was foolish not to look up 21st century illnesses when he had the chance. He may be gravely ill, for all he knows, but he’s starting to become weak, far too weak to run out and call for help. He closes his eyes, laying down on his bed, hoping perhaps this will help the room stop spinning.

He takes his undershirt off, as it’s also cold and sticky after a while. He’s still too hot, so he slips his pants off. He thinks of how indecent this would look, should Director Danvers walk in, and pulls his (much too thin) blanket up to his chest.

He notices he’s shaking as his cheeks begin to _really_ heat up. He thinks of putting more clothes on, but he thinks it’ll just overheat him. He’s incredibly thirsty, but he doesn’t have the energy to get out of his bed and grab the bottle from his desk. All he wants is to feel comfortable, but nothing could be done about it.

Then there’s a knock at his door that he barely hears. Was it immediately after, or had time passed? His mind is rather fuzzy, as if everything is a million miles away, and everything is going at a much slower pace, as he just lies in bed, wishing for his pillow to be cooler.

“Brainy, you in there?”

It’s Kara.

“Come in,” he says weakly. He conveniently forgot to lock the door that day.

She walks in with a bright smile and a bag of take-out, though she quickly switches to concerned when she sees him, only wearing boxers, his body shining with sweat, his cheeks flushed, and shivering on the bed. “Brainy!”

“I do not know what is wrong with me,” he says, shivering more violently, both from the cold and his own fears. “I-I-I am somehow both hot, and cold, a-and my head is spinning, and my stomach and throat feel odd-”

“Aw, Brainy,” Kara says, putting down the take-out bag and checking his forehead. “Sounds like you have a cold or flu.”

He’s never heard of such a thing. “W-What?”

“I’m taking you to the infirmary,” Kara says, looping the take-out bag around her wrist. “Can you walk?”

 _Can he walk_? He’s in his boxers and can’t stop shivering. He shakes his head.

“Okay,” Kara says, “I’m gonna carry you down there and get you some medicine, okay?”

He barely registers that sentence, and before he can comment, he feels himself lifted up.

He presses his face against Kara’s neck as she puts the thin blanket around him. He’s slightly delirious, so he just smiles, feeling nice and cared for in her arms. He completely forgets he’s also almost naked, his body pressing against hers, and she’s carrying him to the floor above, a few stray employees just staring at the odd sight though not commenting.

He’s half asleep when they make it to the infirmary, and he lays down, still shivering on the bed, while Kara goes off to do who-knows-what.

Kara stands in front of him after gathering what she needs. “How do you feel?”

“M-My systems should have helped me get rid of this… flu? I should be fine by now.”

Kara sighs. “The flu’s kinda tricky. If we’re lucky, though, this might just be a nasty cold and fever.” She places a cold cloth on his forehead, and he feels immensely better.

She takes his temperature. “Yikes, 104.7.” She sets it aside. “I got you some cold medicine and water.”

He sits up, careful to cover his still-cold body with his blanket, and takes the medicine, and drinks down the entire bottle of water.

“Is there anything you need?”

He didn’t understand the question. “Um, I think I was watching one of the movies you recommended for me…”

Kara runs off and comes back almost immediately after, his laptop and charger in hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll stay with you all night.”

He hadn’t been anticipating that. “No, you should go home and go to bed-“

“No, I wanna see you get better.” She sits down on the bed, careful not to sit on his feet. “I dunno how the fever’s gonna affect you, so I should stick around just in case you need something, anyway.”

She makes a good point; he’s never contacted a 21st century disease before. Brainy just nods, too tired to argue, as the movie keeps playing in front of them.

And the next thing he knows, he’s oddly clammy, the blanket completely slipped off, and Kara’s snuggling him, his face buried into her neck.

He’s no longer cold, at least.

He has two options: one, very slowly try and pull the blanket back over his body, risking her waking up before he can fully cover himself. Or, two, just yank it over himself and wake her up, but at least he’ll be covered up.

He goes for the latter, predicting there will be less chances of her seeing his near-nude body ( _Oh, thank God, my brain is functioning again_ ), and yanks it over himself rather violently. He’s still rather weak, but he manages to sit up, wrapping the blanket around himself like a towel, as high up as he possibly can.

Kara stirs. “Oh, hey.”

“Hello.” He blushes. “Um, thank you for taking care of me.”

Kara rubs the sleepiness from her eyes. “It was no problem. You fell asleep before the movie ended. How do you feel?”

 _Very naked_ , he almost wants to say. “Much better. The medicine helped.” He swallows; his throat still feels tight and dry. “Um, you slept here.”

“Yeah, sorry,” she says, getting off of the infirmary bed. She looks a little embarrassed, though definitely not as much as he _feels_. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t alone tonight.”

It’s the sweetest thing she’s ever said to him. “Oh!” He smiles, looking down. “Thank you. That was very nice of you.” He shyly pulls the blanket up even higher, although he knows he isn’t showing anything other than his bare shoulders and arms. “Um. I should… go back to my room-“

“Don’t worry, I got you some clothes,” Kara says, and nods her head at the table where the laptop was placed. He sees his usual t-shirt and jeans.

“Thank you,” he says again. “I will shower and report to Director Danvers-“

“No, you’re not!” She shakes her head, smiling. “You could give someone else a cold right now. You should stay in your room and rest today.”

 _Oh._ He hates the idea. But he’s not one to argue with Kara. “Okay. I will stay in my room, and finish your list of films.”

Kara laughs. “Okay. Take care of yourself, okay? I’ll come over and spend some time with you after work, since I’m really the only person who can’t get the cold around here.”

Brainy’s face lights up. “Oh! Okay! I would enjoy your company.”

She gives him one last smile before walking out to give him privacy.

He drops his blanket and changes into his regular clothes, realizing he’s still weak and his sweat is still cold. It’s strange; everything that happened last night felt like a dream on fast-forward. But he remembers how Kara held him twice, and can’t help but smile at how Supergirl, Kara Danvers herself, held him so close and cared for him. He walks back to his room, smiling the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW- UNDER 18 DO NOT READ) Requested by tumblr user fairyroses: "Ooh, got another one for ya: Brainy coming home at the end of the day (assuming he and Kara are in an established relationship and so "home" is Kara's loft), to find Kara in Full Seduction Mode, lacy lingerie and all (bc hey, who says seduction has to end once you get together?). And Brainy is definitely Into It but also Very Shook, so maybe it takes his poor brain a bit to start working again after the initial shock. (This could also be a "fade to black" prompt if you wanna keep it PG-13. ;))" [.......how is it that the latest ones of these are all nsfw]

He faints.

“ _Oh_!”

Kara immediately gets off of the flower petal-covered bed and rushes over to help her boyfriend back up, ignoring how one of her three bows, her outfit of choice that night, had fallen off of her chest.

It takes a few minutes, but Brainy’s stirring, Kara fanning his face with an envelope, a fluffy white robe thrown on in hopes that he doesn’t pass out again after he wakes up.

“Hey!” Brainy’s eyes are finally open, and Kara brushes his hair from his face. “Brainy! You okay?”

He’s lying on the couch, his head on Kara’s lap. “Y-Yes, I am fine, but…” He looks at her attire. “Um, I think before I passed out, you were wearing something more… provocative.”

Kara giggles. “Um, yeah. I just….I just wanted to say, happy birthday!”

Brainy’s smile practically lights up. “You remembered?”

“How could I forget?” Kara kisses his forehead. “Sorry you had to work today, though.”

“It is no problem,” Brainy assures her. “I like work.”

“I know,” Kara says, as she snuggles into him. “But I still felt bad we couldn’t celebrate tonight.”

“But you and Alex agreed we would celebrate after the holidays,” Brainy reminds her.

“Well, yeah.” She puts on a playful smile. “But, since it’s your birthday, and everyone else was busy, I thought maybe we could do something together.”

She slips her robe off.

Brainy sees one shiny Christmas bow on the left of her chest, and another on her crotch.

She’s not wearing anything else.

“Um. Wow.”

She giggles. “You’re not gonna faint again, aren’t you?”

Brainy can’t speak; he just shakes his head.

“Good, because I thought we’d have a little bit of fun tonight.”

Brainy grins. “U-Um… That-That sounds…” He blushes. “Um, you look great. Um, should we-“ He’s still so flutstered.

Kara thinks it’s adorable; she kisses his lips. “Want me to carry you to bed?”

“Y-Yes,” Brainy says, smiling as he’s lifted up in her arms. “I think I would prefer to unwrap my gift there.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW- UNDER 18 DO NOT READ) Requested by tumblr user fairyroses: "WELP you (sorta) asked for this, so allow me to present a Concept™: Kara and Brainy, adrenaline-high from a recent mission/fight, getting it on in a DEO storage closet while still (mostly) wearing their superhero outfits. 😏😏 (bonus points if they get interrupted/someone accidentally opens the door on them, ehehehe~)"

It was her first mission after returning to the DEO, and Kara feels on top of the world, fighting off Children of Liberty left and right, Brainy at her side, working together after what seemed like forever, Kara silently admiring Brainy’s skills, and realizing how much she missed seeing him in action.

After they were due to return to the DEO, Kara felt so light on her feet throughout her oral report to Alex, she could  _skip_ , or  _sing_ , or  _anything_ , really. She felt on top of the world, being so close to what’s practically become her second home. Alex has work to do, so Kara leaves her to it. She spots Brainy, about to sit down with a soda, when she walks over and takes his hands.

“Come on!”

Brainy smiles; her happiness is practically contagious. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!”

And she half-runs, half-skips, taking him to a less secure part of the DEO, where their files and storage is kept, and pulls him inside.

She pushes him gently against the wall and kisses his neck.

Brainy’s hands automatically hold her close and rub up and down her shoulders. “You seem happy.”

“I  _am_! Gosh, it’s just… so nice to be around you again.” She kisses his lips, enjoying how Brainy nibbles her lower lip gently. “I missed saving the day with you.”

“I missed you, too.” They embrace once again, and they kiss, Brainy’s hands respectably on her upper back, though, Kara smiles mischievously into the kiss, as her hands trail much lower-

Brainy’s delighted moan is all she needs to get the idea in her head. “Brainy. Here? Please?”

Brainy’s eyes go wide, and Kara can’t help but laugh. “Um, here? Now?”

Kara just smiles and nods.

 _How could I say no to that face?_  “Uhm…” He thinks. “The odds of us getting caught are about nineteen-point-zero-one-four-eight percent.”

Kara rolls her eyes playfully. “You know exactly what to say to turn me on, don’t you?”

Brainy’s blush grows. “Um, are you still willing to do this even with those odds?”

Kara nods. “Come on, we’ll be quick and quiet, I promise. Besides, nobody saw us go down here.”

Brainy nods, smiling and blushing, still. “There is not a lot of room here, and I doubt that we have enough time to- Oh!”

Kara’s lucky that Brainy changed into the DEO uniform, a simple black shirt, pants, and jacket. It’s easy enough to pull his shirt and jacket up, exposing most of his torso, while his pants easily unzip, so she can pull his length out. She laughs at the terrible blush on his face. “Like I said, we’ll improvise.”

Brainy watches her pull her tights off, leaving them scrunched up at the top of her boots, and pulling her underwear down to the same level.

“This may be the strangest place I’ve ever had intercourse in,” Brainy says, amused, as Kara puts her hands on his chest, under his shirt. He lifts her up easily, one hand supporting each of her thighs, as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“Compared to what?” she teases, as Brainy lines up their groins.

“I have had sex before!”

“Yeah, with  _me_ , dork!  _Once!_ ”

Brainy slowly thrusts himself into her, and the two continue giggling and teasing each other, though Kara lets Brainy kiss her neck up and down, keeping her mouth shut in case someone were to pass by.

Suddenly, Kara hisses, grabbing onto Brainy’s shoulders tighter, as he hits that inner button of hers.

“Are you alright?”

“Right there,” is all she can manage, holding onto him tight. “Please, Brainy…”

Brainy’s lascivious smile is teasing at the same time. “Are you sure?”

Kara giggles. “Brainy, come on…”

“I have plenty of work to do-“

She grabs his dark hair with one hand, and pulls on it gently. “Don’t tease me, you twelfth-level  _dork_!” She practically purrs as she kisses his lips. “Come on, please,  _faster…_ ”

He continues, pacing himself at first, though quickly speeding up, as Kara’s breathing becomes shallow and warm on his neck.

She hears him starting to let out little moans at the same time as her. She loves hearing them; it’s such a turn-on, knowing he’s having just as much fun as she is right now.

“Kara,” he says urgently, holding her tight. “You feel so good…”

Kara can feel herself about to finish soon, too, and she presses her lips against her boyfriend’s, moaning loudly as he thrusts into her faster, building up speed for their big finish, his tongue flickering out to meet hers. She has to pull away to breathe. “Brainy…. I need to come, soon…”

“Kara, are you in here? It’s almost time to lea-  _OH, MY GOD_!”

And the biggest turn-off (not including her ex-boyfriend) opens the door and looks in on them: Alex, already closing her eyes and slamming the door shut.

Brainy pulls out (to her great disappointment) and puts her down, the two scrambling to look presentable again (Brainy’s hands fumble so much in embarrassment that Kara has to help him button up his pants and zip up his jacket). Once their clothes are on, they shyly step out. Alex is just staring at the ground in front of them, looking disgusted and annoyed at the same time.

“We were just-“

“Nope.”

“I apologize, you see-“

“Nope.”

This is by far the most awkward moment Kara’s ever taken part in.  _So this is what it felt like for Winn._

“I… I have no words.”

“You could’ve waited five more minutes,” Kara muttered under her breath, while Brainy looks completely uncomfortable with this whole situation, looking like he would want nothing more than to turn invisible.

“You two… just…” Alex refuses to look them in the eyes. “You two had  _five minutes_ left to work, and…” She pauses, and takes in a deep breath, and lets it out. “Go home. Now.”

They just walk away, as fast as possible, having nothing to say to each other that would help.

Alex groans, pinching the bridge of her nose. Tonight, seems like a good night to drink an entire bottle of wine and pass out on the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[NSFW- UNDER 18 DO NOT READ]] Prompt from cyclone-rachel on tumblr: "Kara pegging Brainy"

It’s only natural that Kara and Brainy consummate their relationship about a month after dating, though Brainy didn’t think Kara would be so enthusiastic.

Not because he’s inexperienced, as he believes Kara isn’t well-practiced, either And not because of his looks, either, as Kara’s expressed her fondness for both his blue and brown skin (he has his image inducer on because there is still the very off chance a neighbor or somebody walks in).

But he’s scared that perhaps, she will lose some control and hurt him. It’d be a terrifying way to call in sick to Director Danvers. If Kara didn’t accidentally kill him, Alex would do so purposefully.

But he still lets himself be stripped and caressed and cuddled by Kara, as he wraps his arms around her shoulders, her lips reaching out to kiss and nip at whatever’s available to her. He might be a little scared, but he trusts Kara to not harm him.

Kara kisses her way back up to his face. “Brainy, I want to know if you’re willing to try something.”

“What is it?”

Kara kisses him again. “It’s just, you know how to make me feel really good, and I want to do the same to you, but, what I had in mind, I’m not really sure you’d be open to it.”

Brainy blushes, wondering what she could be thinking of doing to him. “Tell me, Kara.”

Kara grins. “Well…”

\--

Putting on lubricant was nothing really new for Brainy, except this time, Kara’s not applying it on his erection.

It’s strange and cold down there as Kara has his legs spread open, lying on his back. Brainy’s never felt so exposed, especially as he’s nude and Kara’s still in her underwear. And especially since Kara doesn’t usually look at him down there so intimately.

It’s strange when her fingers reach inside of her, and he has to fight back a moan.

Kara giggles. “Brainy, you don’t have to stay quiet.”

He nods, though nonetheless he bites back more groans as Kara’s fingers press inside of him, and only when her fingers reach a sensitive spot does he allow a moan to escape him, as his hips accidentally thrusts upward.

Kara laughs. “I think you’re ready now.” She prepares herself, the strap-on tightened around her waist. She’s pleasantly surprised when Brainy almost automatically wraps his legs around her.

Kara takes a moment to look him over. She realizes how strange it is, seeing Brainy actually laying on her bed, as opposed to crouching above her, at the foot of her bed, or just sleeping on it. It’s cute, how messy and soft his hair looks, as he looks up at her with adoring, lustful eyes. His lips are ready for a kiss, his brown skin smooth and hairless all over. She looks further down at his private skin. He’s still very hairless (whether he’s shaved for her or he’s just naturally hairless, she hasn’t asked), but she thinks it’s nice. She notices how smooth his inner thighs look. She kind of wants to lick him there; she makes a mental note to try that afterwards.

Oh, God, she suddenly gets the mental image of him in pain. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Brainy’s starting to look anxious. “Kara?”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Brainy’s hands clutch the bedsheets. “There is very little risk of you causing me serious pain.” Of course, the odds that she actually _does_ hurt him is a bit high, but he isn’t worried about any shattered bones or anything really serious.

Kara swallows. “O-Okay. I’m gonna start now, okay?”

Brainy nods, and Kara finally aims, and slowly, very slowly, she pushes her strap-on inside of him.

Immediately Brainy moans, looking both aroused yet strangely vulnerable at this new sensation. Instantly his hands let go of the bedsheets and grab her instead, both hands clinging to her. “Kara, please…”

Kara stops, frightened.

“Please, _move_ , I-I need you…”

Kara smiles, now knowing it’s okay to continue. “Wait, I have a little surprise for you.”

Kara presses a button, and the strap-on starts vibrating.

Immediately she and Brainy moan loudly. Kara can feel it against her clit; it causes her to thrust forward, further inside of her boyfriend.

“I love you,” Kara says, as Brainy takes to clinging to her even harder, his lips nibbling her neck.

“I love you too,” Querl moans as Kara keeps thrusting. Kara props herself up on the bed with her hands as she keeps thrusting, and Querl lets go of her for their comfort, though immediately he plays with the darker skin on her chest, making her let out a tiny moan. “Kara, you are so wonderful…”

Kara looks into his eyes and takes notice of how his hair looks messier than ever and she has to admit, it’s a sexy look on him, especially as he looks her over with a lascivious gaze. He pulls her closer to his own body until he’s close enough to suck on her chest.

That, along with the vibrator against her clitoris, was starting to drive her to thrust faster and harder into him as the bed creaked below them, and it only takes a few seconds to find that pleasure spot inside of Brainy.

As soon as she finds it, Brainy’s hands cling to her hair, and he meets her thrusts with his, desperately wanting more, his own erection throbbing below his stomach.

Kara knows she can’t last much longer; she quickens the pace, and begins stroking Brainy’s erection with one hand just as fast, hoping he’s going to come, soon, as well.

 _“Kara!_ ” He throws his head back as his came onto his own stomach, and Kara barely manages to growl out his name before she, too, finishes.

She’s exhausted; she doesn’t even bother taking off the vibrator when she flops beside him, instead only switching it off. She looks over at him; it’s actually a little cute to see him lying there, his hair clinging to his sweaty face as he almost seemed to glow in happiness, looking strangely delicate beside her. “Brainy, you’re beautiful.”

 _“You_ are beautiful,” he adds, kissing her neck. “And you were wonderful.”

Kara takes off her garment, tossing it aside and holding her lover close to her.

Brainy snuggles in close to her, eyes closed and content. “Now, would it be appropriate to ask how much I am bleeding right now?”

“Thankfully not much,” Kara says, and she knows it’s a strange thing to be proud of, but she’s just thankful he didn’t break his spine.

“Nothing I will have to report to Director Danvers, I presume?” he continues, smirking a bit at the thought.

Kara laughs. “No, and thank God.” She kisses his forehead. “Now, cuddle with me, please? You’re so warm.”

“Anything for you,” Brainy says, as Kara’s overtaken by sleep, and he closes his eyes, kissing her before he, too, falls asleep.


End file.
